The Death of Edgar Wildrat
Chapter One:The Attempt on A Princes' Life Edgar Wildrat was sitting in his study in Fort Charles. When suddenly Johnny Coaleaston rushed in. "Sir, there are men at the docks searching for you." Edgar got up and followed Johnny Coaleaston to the docks, when he left Fort Charles four guards appeared by Edgar's side and they soon arrived at the docks. There were four men waiting at the docks dressed in uniforms. The leader of these men walked up to Edgar Wildrat and shook his hand. "Hello, M'lord I am Napoleon Clemente. I bring a message, "You will die!" He drew a sword and began to duel Edgar Wildrat. The three other men began to duel Johnny and his guards. One of the men fired at two guards and shot Johnny Coaleaston in the leg. Edgar grabbed his War Broadsword and began to fight Napoleon. "Edgar, run!" Johnny Coaleaston said as he threw a dagger at an assailant but it missed. Then, two outlaws came and barred the princes' path. One of Napoleons minions finished off a bodyguard and advanced on the Prince. Edgar grabbed a repeater and shot 4 assassins. The two outlaws tried to draw their blades, but they soon were killed by a Cleave in the stomach. Napoleon's minions meanwhile killed the bodyguards, accept Johnny. Napoleons last minion dueled Johnny Coaleaston. Meanwhile Edgar and Napoleon were having a fierce fight, Napoleon slashed sideways but was forced to parry an incoming blow. Napoleon dodged another hit and stabbed at Edgars exposed stomach. Luckily, the Prince parried and impaled a dagger in Napoleons leg. Johnny Coaleaston killed the minion and turned to see Napoleon limping away. Johnny grabbed him by the neck of his clothes and stabbed him, Napoleon dropped to the ground nearly dead and with a dagger still in his body, right before he died Napoleon shot a flare into the sky and ships began to fire at Port Royal. The Old Warehouse crumbled and two towers on Fort Charles disintegrated. "Quick, Prince! Run!". Edgar and Johnny limp-walked to a boat and were soon sailing away aboard the Black Swann. Chapter Two:The Assassin Dies and Napoleons Intentions are revealed. The real Napoleon was sitting in Ile De E'table De Porc eating an apple when a man clothed in black appeared. Instantly 20 guards were pointing 20 muskets at him. Napoleon put down his apple "Well, well, you must be the Assassin I sent for? Monsieur-" The man threw a dagger and it landed in the apple. "Please, do not say my name in here. I am the assassin, in fact the only one who ''dares ''try to kill the Kings' son. I will do it but I want some 'tools' first." The assassin said. Napoleon pointed to a cabinet explaining that all the tools he would need were in there. He also explained that there would be a special bullet ship in the harbor for travelling across the Caribbean. Napoleon asked if he needed a man to go with the assassin, he agreed that he might need five or six specially trained men. "You can leave today." "I will, thank you. In fact I am going now." He launched the bullet ship, a dark black ship, and it whisked him off at speeds a normal ship wouldn't withstand. Meanwhile the Black Swann was sailing past Devils Anvil when they saw a ship, black as midnight racing towards them. "Johnny, I think those assassins are coming back!" Then, the bullet ship rammed into the Black Swann and Edgar bumped his head on a flag pole. The last thing he saw was a hooded man appear on deck, Edgar stumbled and fired a cannon at the ship in desperation. After Edgar blacked out the two guards fell while trying to board the ship and the black hooded man tripped on board. He cocked a pistol and drew a dagger. Johnny Coaleaston summoned his courage, drew a sabre, and charged. The assassin dueled fiercely and his ship battered the Black Swann with cannon fire. Then, Captain Goldvanes's ship The HMS LithLancer charged and rammed both ships. The assassin was thrown off in mid-air. He then shouted "Napoleon will get you! Edgar will pay for Pearsons overthrow!" and then Johnny Coaleaston fired a pistol and the Assassin was no more. He dragged Edgars massive form to a bed and sailed to Ravens' cove. At Ravens Cove Johnny's men carried Edgar to their camp-out near Raven Bridge. At this time during our story, I must explain something the reader may not find apparent. Although, Napoleon Clemente sent the assassin he was working for Pearson Wright/Francis Chiphawk/Hippie or "Franippie Wright". It was now, that Napoleon contacted Pearson and he sent Hippie and Francis Chiphawk to finish the job. Chapter Three:The Final Battle Edgar woke up in a canvas tent, groggy. When he got up he brushed on the tents roof, Edgar climbed out and saw two other tents. Standing near the tents looking over the Ravens Cove Abyss was Johnny Coaleaston, William Yellowbones and Captain Richard Goldvane talking. Richard bowed, "Hello Prince Edgar, it is a pleasure to meet you. Although I saw you earlier today when I sunk your enemies ship." William Yellowbones walked to Edgars side and half drew a sword, "Johnny and I both agree that this is not the end of the assassins. More will be coming" Edgar half nodded and turned to Richard. He instructed Richard to keep watch of the bridge, another soldier was instructed to keep watch incase men should come out of El Patron's mine. William Yellowbones and Johnny Coaleaston both sat down to eat breakfast, since it was about 4:00 in the morning. "Napoleon isn't the one behind this this, Sir" Johnny said, he then explained what the assassin had said and how Pearson was now after them. "Then he will come get us at Ravens Cove gentleman prepare for battle load you're muskets and sharpen your swords." The aforementioned soldier was sent on a scouting mission across the island. Many hours later he came back, the news was grim. The man bowed deeply "Sir, I have discovered a ship that bears the Spanish Flag docking. I think it is the assassins. One of them was yelling in Spanish I recognized the word Hippie. They almost caught me but I hid among the rocks." But Johnny Coaleaston was already shouting orders, Richard loaded a musket and aimed it at the bridge, William Yellowbones planted siege charges near the Mine Entrance. Suddenly the soldier cried out in pain and fell to the ground, he had a massive hole in his chest and was dead. Another bullet fired from across the bridge but it harmless pierced a tent. "Its the Spanish!" Richard Goldvane ran up and threw a grenade, it landed on the other side of the bridge, Hippie and Francis Chiphawk were already halfway across the bridge, Hippie held a sword and Francis was wielding a large pistol. They both advanced quickly, from range Francis maimed Richard in the kneecaps but Richard continued firing a musket at them. Hippie however dodged the musket fire and front flipped in a circle around Johnny, Edgar and Goldvane who was limping. Johnny stabbed a dagger into Hippie but he dodged and body rammed him Then he pushed Goldvane onto the ground. "Stop fooling around Francis, lets finish this!" Francis had been caught up with William Yellowbones who was dueling him at the edge of the abyss, Francis aimed his pistol at Will but Will blocked it with his Sword and the shot went BANG! into the air. Francis unbalanced and fell down to the abyss. "William! Don't do that, boy!" He was about to kill William with his own weapons when Edgar tackled him, somehow Hippie managed to push Edgars wait off of him and aimed a pistol at Will and fired at his legs and suddenly William was leaning on his hands. Then, Johnny Coaleaston charged at Hippie with a sword but he just smiled and grabbed Johnny's wrist with one hand and in this hold punched him in the face, once, twice three times. Then, he aimed his pistol at Williams head but Edgar leaped on him again this time wrestling down Hippie. Hippie and Edgar wrestled helplessly for ten minutes until Hippie threw him off again and aimed at William again, "First kill the family, then finish Edgar. That's what Pearson told me" Now hold still so I can kill you. But again, Edgar leaped and pushed William down so the bullet whizzed overhead. Edgar rose and began to duel Hippie. Edgar lunged powerfully but Hippie threw the blade to the side. Now, Hippie lunged over and over again, every time he did Edgar jumped back further and further until he was cornered to the cliff, Hippie lunged, Edgar dodged to the left but...Hippies blade hit him in the arm. Poision! Edgar felt it already and his arm clumped uselessly and the poision was already creeping up to the rest of his body. With a last will of effort Edgar stabbed Hippie in the eye with a dagger. "My prince! NO!!!" Johnny Coaleaston rushed over to Edgar who was struggling to stand up, he crumbled to his knees and nearly fell off the cliff, Johnny grabbed him just in time. "Sir... sir I have failed you." William Yellowbones crawled over "Father? Father whats going on?" When William arrived he saw the wound and the poision circling it. "William! Don't do that, boy!" He was about to kill William with his own weapons when Edgar tackled him, somehow Hippie managed to push Edgars wait off of him and aimed a pistol at Will and fired at his legs and suddenly William was leaning on his hands. Then, Johnny Coaleaston charged at Hippie with a sword but he just smiled and grabbed Johnny's wrist with one hand and in this hold punched him in the face, once, twice three times. Then, he aimed his pistol at Williams head but Edgar leaped on him again this time wrestling down Hippie. Hippie and Edgar wrestled helplessly for ten minutes until Hippie threw him off again and aimed at William again, "First kill the family, then finish Edgar. That's what Pearson told me" Now hold still so I can kill you. But again, Edgar leaped and pushed William down so the bullet whizzed overhead. Edgar rose and began to duel Hippie. Edgar lunged powerfully but Hippie threw the blade to the side. Now, Hippie lunged over and over again, every time he did Edgar jumped back further and further until he was cornered to the cliff, Hippie lunged, Edgar dodged to the left but...Hippies blade hit him in the arm. Poison! Edgar felt it already and his arm clumped uselessly and the poison was already creeping up to the rest of his body. With a last will of effort Edgar stabbed Hippie in the eye with a dagger. "My prince! NO!!!" Johnny Coaleaston rushed over to Edgar who was struggling to stand up, he crumbled to his knees and nearly fell off the cliff, Johnny grabbed him just in time. "Sir... sir I have failed you." William Yellowbones crawled over "Father? Father whats going on?" When William arrived he saw the wound and the poison circling it. "Will...Will remain...Akh.. strong, and Johnny don't b-b-ame yourself" He was shivering now although there was no cold. "Jo-y last-please I must die." "NO! Father no!" William was screaming now and pleading frantically. He drew his pistol and pointed it at Edgar "NO! NO! NO! Or... or I'll..." Edgar smiled the effort made him grimace, he could already feel the poison through his whole left body and his heart seemed to beat only every few seconds. "Goodbye, I will miss you all." Then, Edgar kicked Johnny back gently and fell down...To the rocks bellow. William must have imagined it but as he was plummeting he saw a tear fall from his fathers eye. Afterwards Johnny Coaleaston, Richard Goldvane and William Yellowbones never found the body but he had a funeral all the same. His grave is the tall one in Port Royal Graveyard. Edgar's spirit is still searching for its body and sometimes it becomes restless. He can sometimes be seen near Port Royal looking for his corpse. John Breasly, of course, hired the greatest witchdoctors, voodoo priests and priestess's and a Reincarnation process should bring Edgar back, he hopes, so John chooses to keep The Prince as an heir. Sadly, Francis Chiphawk was saved by landing on the roof of a large building, he broke many arms but is alive.. Hippie too, is recovering from his injuries and will also escape the adventure alive.The fall Edgar fell was 65 feet to a rocky ocean. Napoleon was arrested and charged with attempted murder. He was too be hung but escaped. Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories